


Puns and Ferris Wheels

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bad Puns, Carnival, F/F, Ferris Wheel, bible puns, cheesey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria Chase discovers that she isn't as straight as she'd previously thought and then proceeds to woo her through a series of awkward scenarios, all at her own expense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puns and Ferris Wheels

“How did you get your nerd?” Victoria asked.

Nathan looked up from his phone at that with a startled look on his face. Finally, he gave a confused smile and asked, “What?”

“Your nerd,” she said, pointing over to the lunch table she had her eyes locked on since they sat down. 

“My boyfriend?” Nathan asked as he quirked his eyebrow.

“Yes, your nerd. How? He was drooling over Max and then you just swoop in and now he’s all over you? How does that work?”

“That depends,” he said as he slid his phone into his pocket, “why do you want to know?”

“Oh please, Nathan, can’t a girl just be curious about her BFF’s swooning tips?” she asked. The look that he gave her caused her to deflate. “No, I guess not.”

“Wait a minute, are you finally going to ask Kate out?” he asked.

“What? Pssh, no,” she said, waving her hand absently. “What gives you that idea.”

“Please, Vic, you know that doesn’t work on me,” he said. “It doesn’t take a fucking mind reader to get that you’re going after bible girl. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I was happy that you stopped crushing on Max but-”

“I was not crushing on Max Caulfield!” she cried incredulously. “What makes you think I even thought twice about that little selfie whore?”

“‘Ugh, Nathan, you won’t believe what Max did today! Ugh, Max is always so perfect! Ugh, could she get any cuter?’” he mocked before nearly collapsing with laughter.

“I never said that!” she said, bringing a hand to her chest as her lips pulled back into a snarl.

“Well, not anymore,” he said. “Now it’s all, ‘Kate did this’ and ‘Kate did that!’ and ‘Ugh, look at her with her perfect hair and cute drawings!’ Heh- it’s fucking hilarious!”

He was slumped over the table laughing at his own mimicry until he was red at the face. Victoria gave him a firm slap on the back for his trouble.

“Okay, I get it!” she said. “Just stop it already.”

“Ugh, you are so fucking hopeless,” he said sitting up and rubbing his face.

“Yea, whatever, just tell me how I should go about this,” she said. “I’m used to flirting with overconfident jocks, not stupid innocent dorks.”

“Stupid dorks, huh? Wow, you really are a casanova,” Nathan asked with a playful grin. When Victoria didn’t respond in the same, he let out a sigh and put his hands up. “Okay, let’s be serious then. What do you want to know specifically.”

“Well, how did you start talking to him?” she asked. “Like, you two are polar opposites so-”

“Puns.”

She stared at his entirely neutral face for some time before blinking and asking, “What?”

“Puns. A couple of douchebags were talking shit on my board, so the nerd comes over and decides to write a fucking chemistry pun on my fucking slate. So I wrote one back and then he wrote one back and long story short we got together over chemistry puns.”

“So you’re saying I should tell Kate chemistry puns?”

“No! Just, ugh, think about something she likes and make puns based off of that,” he said.

She thought this over, pressing the edge of her finger against her chin as she flicked her eyes back over to the table where their respective targets of interest sat.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, “She goes to church! How about something like that?”

Nathan sniggered. “Bible puns? Really? That’s where you wanna go with this?”

“What?” Victoria asked. “Oh like chemistry puns were any better.”

“Eh fine, get out your phone so we can look some up,” he said. “Tch, I can’t wait to see the kind of bullshit people come up with for this!”

* * *

 

The next day, Victoria walked into photography with the highest air of sophistication she could muster with a notebook of elaborate bible puns prepared in her hand. She composed herself as a model of grace and determination as she calmly walked over to Kate’s table.

Unfortunately, that was a bit hard to keep up as Kate turned around and said, “Oh, hi Victoria. It’s nice to see you today.”

“Uh, yea. You know Kate, I wanted to talk to you about something,” she said, crossing her arms and not so discreetly peeking at the tiny notebook.

“Oh? And what’s that?” she asked.

“Well, you see,” Victoria said as she shut the book, “I was reading the book of Numbers last night, and I realized I didn’t have yours.”

Kate made a stunned face before outright giggling. It wasn’t a cackle, just a pleasant giggle that filled Victoria with dread at first, but then there was a sense of relief. This wasn’t a laugh to mock her, this was simply an act of joy.

“Good one, Victoria,” Kate said.

“Yea, well, I was going to keep reading,” she said with a small roll of her eyes, “but then I thought I could just study you instead.”

“Pfft- ha!” Kate erupted into laughter, causing Victoria to give a chuckle of her own. “Ugh, that was terrible.”

“Yea I know. Ugh,” she pulled at the collar of her shirt. “Hey, is it hot in here? Or is that the holy spirit burning inside of you?”

The laughs escaping Kate were little more than snorts and gasps at this point, a hand covering her face as she tried to look anywhere but Victoria.

“Oh, you don’t need to cover your face!” Victoria said as she slid on top of the desk, “I won’t tell anyone angels fly this low.”

“Ugh, you’re terrible!” Kate said as her laughs died down and her face reverted to its paler tone. She fanned herself, turning to the room with a few fading chuckles. “Oh gosh, thanks Victoria. Phew, I really needed that. You really do put the stud in bible study.”

Victoria was about to respond before she realized what Kate had just said and froze, causing Kate to chuckle again.

* * *

 

“Okay and then what?” Nathan asked from where he leaned back on Victoria’s bed.

“Then I went back to my desk and said nothing for the rest of the class,” Victoria sad as she sprawled out in her desk chair.

“Oh come on, you’re kidding me,” he said. “You were in! You realize that, right?”

“Yea, and then I choked. You got any pointers for that, Pres-cock?”

“Heh, throw around all the names you want to make yourself feel better,” he said as he crossed his arms. “Go ahead, get it all out.”

“Ugh! It doesn’t help when you don’t react,” she groaned, planting her face into the desk with her arms folded over one another. “At least call me ‘bitchtoria’ or something!”

“Insults are for winners,” he said with a small smile.

“Whatever. Wanna hang out tomorrow night so we can drink and bitch about life?” she asked.

“Sorry, I got plans,” Nathan said. “Date with the nerd. Max and Chloe are coming, too.”

“Really?” Victoria asked as she picked her head up to look back at him. “You and Chloe?”

“Hey, we’ve been pretty chill for the past few months. Rachel said if we start fighting again she’s going to leave with Frank and marry Pompidou,” Nathan said with a chuckle. “Besides, Price can be okay sometimes.”

“What are you even doing?” she asked.

“Eh, nothin’ special,” he said dismissively, “Max heard the carnival’s in town.”

“The Carnival, on Valentine’s Day? Oh God, you’re domestic,” Victoria said. “Wait! This is like a double date, right?”

“Uh, yea, what about it?” Nathan asked. When it seemed that the same idea struck up in his head, he immediately put his hands up. “Oh, no! Victoria, this is Valentine’s Day, we’re talking about. You’re not butting into a Valentine’s day double date.”

“Oh come on, Nate,” she said, standing up and walking over to the bed. “It wouldn’t be that bad. You’d do it for me, wouldn’t you?”

“Nope, it’s not happening,” he said.

“Nate,” she whined, laying on the bed and across his lap. “Come on, you have to.”

“Victoria, you know why you’re okay with me being your friend right?” he asked. “The one reason you can’t get to me?”

She continued staring up at him, batting her eyes. When he didn’t cave, she tossed her head back with a groan. “Ugh, I hate that you’re too gay for my womanly charm.”

“Heheh, damn right. I didn’t suffer through almost ten years of changing in gym class for it not to pay off eventually. And the answer’s still no.”

It wasn’t over yet, it seemed, as Victoria picked her head up and grabbed his face. “What if I got someone else to agree to let me come and ask Kate to join too?”

“Tch, you can try it, I guess,” he said shrugging.

Just then, by a stroke of luck, there were three swift knocks at her door. Before Nathan could react, Victoria was composed and off the bed as she slipped over to the door and pulled it wide open to reveal Max and Warren. They seemed surprise, obviously not by her presence in her own room, but rather he appearance as she smiled openly and tried to make herself appear as open as possible to the two new guests.

“Hi Warren, Maxine,” she said, greeting them both with a loud grin.

“Uh, hey, Victoria,” Warren said. 

“Maxine?” Max almost hissed, not really responding otherwise.

After no more than a pause, Warren continued, “Nathan said he was in here, and we have a study meet up with Brooke, so.”

“I’m right here,” Nathan said, jumping up as soon as he saw what Victoria was gunning for. “Just let me get my jacket.”

“Oh, what’s the rush, Nate?” Victoria asked, splaying her palm over his shoulder to keep him from running off. “Why don’t we all just take a minute to talk. What about you, Max, what brings you here?”

“Uh, I wanted to know if I could study your pictures for Jefferson’s photo project?” she asked. “You know, that peer review thing? I’m sorry, I was going to use Rachel’s, but she and Kate ended up swapping instead and…”

“Oh yea! Totally! Ugh, you know, Taylor is working with Hayden so this is so totally amazing!” she said, turning to her shelf. “Oh! Come in, you guys don’t have to wait outside!”

Nathan’s eyes widened, his eyes flickering around the room. Where was that jacket anyway? He hoped to God that they would decline and just leave. Unfortunately, they entered and shut the door.

* * *

 

That was how Victoria came to stand beside Warren’s car. They were waiting for Max, Chloe, and of course Kate to come out to the parking lot. 

Sensing the tension, Warren stepped away and said, “I’m going to go get something from the dorms before the girls show up. Er, not that you’re not a girl Victoria! It’s just, uh-”

“It’s fine, Warren,” she said, leaning past Nathan and shooting Warren a tamed smile. “I understand. You go on ahead.”

He nodded, shuffling off to the dorms. Only then did Nathan turn to her.

“You flirted with my fucking boyfriend for this,” he said.

“And Chloe’s girlfriend,” she said with a wink. “What can I say? I work with what I have.” 

Nathan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he leaned away from her. He stared at her for sometime, his face unchanging.

“Oh come on, Nate,” Victoria said. “It’s not like he’d really leave you for me. Besides, I have my own goals tonight. And I’m not choking this time.”

His glare sharpened, but it soon fell as they saw the three forms coming down from the main school area. Victoria’s jaw locked in place, her spine shooting up straight.

Nathan chuckled, “What was that about not choking?”

She glared at him out of the corner of her eye and elbowed him in the side as he sniggered to himself.

* * *

 

By the time they finally reached the carnival, Victoria was more than fed up with the fact that there was one seat too few in the metal death trap Warren called a car. She was forced to sit crammed beside Chloe in the back. Max was beside her and Kate was on the far side, placing Warren in the driver’s seat, and Nathan in his well deserved passenger’s seat. She was just lucky Chloe was sitting beside her, lest Nathan take out his rage on her further by pressing the seat back and making her situation even more uncomfortable.

Luckily, the carnival proved to be a beautiful sight, even in the chilly night air of an Oregon coast. Lights lit up the sky, painting it a sweet blue as the group moved forward.

“Alright, we’re going off, bye guys,” Nathan said, immediately wrapping an arm around Warren’s and pulling him away.

Victoria stopped him with a hand on the crook of his elbow as she said, “Oh, great! I’ll come with you.”

“Eh, sorry, Victoria,” Nathan said.

“Yea, we wanted to head onto the ferris wheel,” Warren added.

“Eh, really?” Chloe groaned.

“Come on, Chloe, it could be fun,” Max said. “I say we go on too!”

“Really, Max? A slow boring ride like that?”

“I think it sounds that sounds fun,” Kate said, clapping her hands together. “You know, something slow to build up the night.”

Chloe huffed but turned her head back. “Fine, let’s get a bucket then. Heh, hope you don’t mind, Prescott.”

Nathan hummed in displeasure but simply rolled his eyes as the group moved towards the ferris wheel. The mass in front of them grew shorter, boarding off into another line as the wheel cranked out passengers only to bring more back up. When the group reached the front, Victoria watched as Nathan held out a few bills to the girl at the stand.

SHe reached out for the bills with a smile before realizing the amount situated there and retracting her hand. “Oh, sorry, we’re only letting on couples tonight.”

“Oh, great! I’ll get theirs anyway!” Nathan smirked over his shoulder at Victoria as he said,  “Sorry guys.”

With that, she nodded and took the money before allowing them onto the bucket. Warren smiled along with him as the wheel cranked upwards, bringing them away.

Victoria shuddered as the next bucket came down, Max eagerly dragging Chloe onboard. Chloe smiled as she landed on the seat next to her, saluting Victoria as they ascended. When the next door opened, she was reluctant to follow before Kate took her hand and pulled her aboard silently. And so they were also lifted up and into the air, Victoria trying to press herself as close to the wall as possible. Kate however, took a different approach. She shifted closer, bending her knees to the side as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

_ Come on, Chase. You’re acting like Zachary in bed. Ugh, don’t think about him now. Now’s your chance. _

Of course, even with these thoughts going through her head, she did nothing to make a move. The rocking and swaying of the bucket had her peering gently out the front of the bucket. It was so small, she didn’t know how they planned to fit all of them into it in the first place. Either way, the view was breathtaking.

“Can you believe it?” Kate asked. “How do they just bring something like this here?”

“Something like this?” Victoria asked.

“You know, the ferris wheel? It’s so big. How do they do it?”

“Uh, trucks I think,” she said.

Kate was looking directly at her now, the movements of the ride seeming to fade out of existence. Victoria leaned forward, as if she was being pulled in by the halo of light surrounding her. Her eyes sparkled and her small, button nose lead her to look down at the perky pink lips that she just couldn’t stand.

Unfortunately, that was when the wheel decided that it was a good time to stop, resulting in Kate toppling forward and landing on top of Victoria as she tried to keep them both up on the bench. It then took all of her willpower not to fling Kate off of her in a panic before she looked down and saw two bright eyes staring at her in awe.

Then those two lips curled into a smile as Kate turned back into a seated position. She stared out over the carnival, leaning on Victoria’s shoulder comfortably.

“Thanks for coming on here with me, Victoria,” she said.

“Ye-yea,” she said. “No problem Kate.”

No problem at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Please submit prompts to my tumblr, Sarcasticrazzfic, or leave them in the comments!


End file.
